


Art for helsinkibaby's all the time in the world

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [16]
Category: The Following, Warehouse 13
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four pieces of art for helsinkibaby's 2014 Casestory Bang story, all the time in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for helsinkibaby's all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the time in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867971) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



There is a banner graphic, a story art piece, a book jacket, and a divider.

**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Divider**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [all the time in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867971) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby)




End file.
